Why am I crying now ?
by Fubin-Sama
Summary: Haru est un extra-terrestre, et il ne comprend pas les sentiments humains. Surtout, ce que l'on appelle "Pleurer". Il y a tellement de raison de pleurer, et, en vivant sur terre, il va les rencontrer, ces raisons.


Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?

Alors, aujourd'hui, je poste le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Tsuritama. Ce sera une fanfiction sur les sentiments qui font pleurer (Bah quoi ? Haru s'y connait pas, et il y en a pleins : la tristesse, la peur, la joie, ...). Je sais que c'est peut-être pas très intéressant, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut, hein ?

Sinon, je vois que je suis la première (je crois) à faire une fanfiction française sur Tsuri', donc, je suis contente ! x) Et j'espère que vous, fan de poiss-, de Tsuritama, vous l'êtes aussi ! x)

Bref, voilà tout, bonne lecture~ ! (PS : A ne pas lire sans avoir vu le dernier épisode. Et ne pas tuer l'auteur pour sa nullité xD)

Disclaimer : Tsuritama ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages. Sinon, ce serait classé "Yaoi - Shonen-Ai" xD  
Pairing : YukiHaru

* * *

« Et voici le deuxième nouvel élève, transféré aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Haru, et je suis un alien ! »

Haru… Il était revenu. C'était tout ce à quoi Yuki, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, pensait. Cela faisait six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il lui avait manqué. Inconsciemment, il se leva. Son mouvement avait été suivit par tout les élèves, mais il s'en fichait.

« Yuki ! cria le nouvel élève en sautant dans les bras de Yuki. Yuki ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Le dit Yuki souriait tout en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Il se fichait, là encore, de ce que pensaient les autres élèves, il sentait qu'il avait juste besoin de l'enlacer. L'alien, lui aussi, avait besoin de l'enlacer, mais surtout…

« On va pêcher ? »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent pêcher, sans emmener Urara, comme ils faisaient avant. Yuki raconta, en même temps qu'il pêchait, ce que faisaient leurs autres amis. L'un était en Amérique, l'autre se la coulait douce dans un endroit semi-paradisiaque, près de l'océan. Haru, lui, lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces six mois sur sa planète. Il était honnête en disant qu'il s'était ennuyé, et qu'il n'avait eut qu'une envie : revenir sur terre. Et Yuki en était heureux.

« Ouah ! Yuki ! Vas-y ! Il est énorme, lui ! Vas-y ! Aller, Yuki ! »

Yuki souriait tandis qu'il essayait de sortir de poison de l'eau. Cela lui rappelait des tonnes de souvenirs. Il sortit de l'eau un magnifique bar, qu'il ramènera à sa grand-mère, qu'il cuisinera, et qu'ils mangeront, tout les trois.

« Au fait, tu viens toujours vivre chez nous ?

- Ouais !

- Et Urara ? Il…

- Ne t'en fais pas, il se débrouillera, comme ma sœur le faisait ! »

Le sourire que lui fit Haru lui persuada qu'il n'aurait que lui à charge et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour l'autre extra-terrestre aux cheveux bleus. Quelques heures plus tard, les deux garçons rentrèrent à la maison. Haru sauta dans les bras de Keito, qui souriait. Elle était heureuse que la fleur de son petit-fils soit revenue, car, même s'il n'avait pas l'air, pendant les six mois ou Haru n'avait pas été présent, Yuki s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre, se remémorant de tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble. Il avait été triste de son départ, alors, son retour était comme un vent vrai qu'il s'engouffrait dans sa vie. Dans leurs vies. Haru lui répéta tout ce qu'il avait fait chez lui, puis, alla s'installer dans sa chambre, où il y avait désormais un lit, tandis que Yuki préparait le gros bar qu'il avait pêché.

« Haru, viens, on va manger ! lui dit Yuki, qui était monté le chercher. »

Seulement, le repas qu'ils avaient prévu de manger n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. Lorsque Yuki descendit, il vit sa grand-mère allongée à terre, respirant faiblement. Il appela une ambulance qui arriva dans les dix minutes suivant l'appel. Yuki tremblait, en serrant Keito dans ses bras. Haru ne comprenait pas, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas bon. Il suivit Yuki jusqu'à l'hôpital, en ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, et en restant en retrait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle d'attente qu'il osa dire quelque chose. Il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. D'une voix tremblante, il répondit :

« Tu sais, Grand-Mère était malade, et c'est pour cela qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital, une fois, tu t'en souviens ? Et bien, son état c'est aggravé. Elle va sûrement rester là un bon moment.

- Et… Tu crois que ça va aller ? demanda Haru, presque en murmurant.

- Je ne sais pas, Haru… »

Haru prit la main de Yuki dans la sienne, pour lui donner du courage. Le rouge lui sourit, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il savait que cette histoire allait mal finir… Un infirmière arriva et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient aller la voir, ce qu'ils firent. Une des choses qui les marqua le plus, en entrant dans la salle, était la blancheur de la peau de Keito. On voyait qu'elle était faible.

« Ne vous en faite pas, les enfants. Je vais bien ! Alors, souriez ! »

Haru obéit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Cependant, Yuki ne pu sourire. Ils durent rentrer peu après, car l'hôpital devait fermer les portes aux visiteurs. Ils partirent donc, et allèrent chez eux. Aucun ne mangea et ils allèrent dormir de suite.

Puis, une semaine passa. Deux semaines, trois semaines. Keito ne sortait pas de l'hôpital, et cela inquiétait Yuki. Et puis, un jour, il reçut un appel. Il prit Haru par la main et l'emmena à l'hôpital. Keito était morte. Haru ne comprenait pas. Elle avait juste l'air endormie, pourtant. Ce ne fut qu'après son enterrement, qu'il comprit. Que lorsqu'il était seul, avec Yuki, et qu'il lui posa cette question :

« Hey, Yuki, elle… Ne reviendra plus ? »

Yuki se redressa de son lit, sur lequel il était allongé, prit une des mains d'Haru, qui était debout en face de lui, et lui dit :

« Non… Je… Désolé… Elle ne reviendra plus… »

Haru fut « glacé » sur place. Il ne bougeait plus et avait mal dans son torse. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais eut mal. Il sentit de « l'eau » couler sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas, mais, il avait mal, oh, oui, au combien mal. Yuki l'attira dans ses bras, l'asseyant sur ses jambes, et l'enlaçant, pleurant, lui aussi. Les deux garçons pleuraient, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient perdu tout deux quelqu'un d'important. Pour l'un, c'était sa grand-mère, mais même plus : elle était comme ses parents. Quant à l'autre, elle avait été une mère. Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait mal. Haru se leva, souriant faussement, et dit qu'il allait prendre une douche.

Cependant, une demi heure plus tard, il n'était toujours pas sortit de la douche, dont l'eau coulait toujours. Yuki alla voir et découvrit Haru, recroquevillé sous l'eau de la douche, ses jambes contre son torse, pleurant. Il l'appela, le redressa et lui demanda de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il fut en pyjama, Yuki lui demanda de le suivre dans sa chambre. Il s'assit dans son lit, le dos contre le mur bordant le côté droit de celui-ci, et intima Haru à en faire de même. Lorsque ce fut fait, il attira son ami dans ses bras, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher s'il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne se retint alors plus, se serrant le plus possible contre le roux.

« Yuki…, marmonna-t-il au travers de ces sanglots, pourquoi j'ai… Autant mal ? Pourquoi… Mon visage est-il… Recouvert d'eau ? Pourquoi… je « pleure » ?

-Haru… Cette « eau », c'est ce que l'on appelle des larmes, dit-il en refoulant ses propres larmes, c'est ce qu'on appelle « pleurer », quand des larmes coulent comme ça. Et, cela signifie, comme cette douleur, que tu es triste. »

Il lui expliqua la signification de « triste ». Lorsqu'Haru comprit, ses larmes étaient toujours présentes, mais moins, car il avait été absorbé par l'explication de son ami. Après ça, Yuki proposa qu'ils aillent dormir, idée qu'approuva l'extra-terrestre. Alors que celui-ci passait la porte, il se retourna et demanda :

« Euh… Yuki ? Je peux… Dormir avec toi ?

- Viens, répondit Yuki, en écartant ses bras, l'invitant à le rejoindre. »

Ils se calèrent donc, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et s'endormirent, non sans avoir encore versé quelques larmes. Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, Haru s'excusa.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi, Yuki ! Si tu es « triste », je suis là ! »

Haru se mit à sourire tandis que Yuki l'enlaçait.

« Merci, Haru… »

Yuki sourit aussi. Le fait qu'Haru soit là rendait sa peine plus… douce, moins tranchante et douloureuse. Elle l'était cependant toujours, mais la présence d'Haru l'aidait. C'était pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui.

* * *

Buuh ! T^T Keito ! (Je sais, c'est "Kate", mais quand j'ai vu l'anime, c'était écrit "Keito" ! xD)  
Je vous préviens, je l'aime, Keito ! Mais... Je sais pas, en regardant l'anime, je me suis dit : "Mmh... Et si je la faisait mourir. Noooon YoY . . . Mais si..." xD

Sinon, OUI, il l'aime, ça se voit. Je ne vais pas faire une liste de "POURQUOI", ce serait trop long, mais sachez (plastique ! Sachet plastique *sors*) que... Bah ouais, quoi, YukiHaru is CANON (ou pas xD)

Bref, avez-vous aimer ?

A plus~


End file.
